Yuria Nijiiro
Yuria Nijiiro (虹色ユリア) is one of the 5 main characters of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! and is the 5th member to join. Biography Appearance In her civilian form, Yuria first appears wearing her hair with two braids at the top of her hair with a white turtle-necked attire. In the last episode, she is seen wearing a white dress with a ribbon, like a princess. In her MagimajoPures form, she wears a silver with a tint of a purple hooded dress with a four-layered skirt. Her top layer has a unicorn with the MagimajoPures logo shaped as pegasus wings. The next layer is light pink with yellow frills, then light pink again with purple frills, then blue with dark pink frills. She wears a pegasus winged hairband and has silver eyeshadow with 3 gems on each side. She wears knee-high socks with the logo and heeled-ankle boots with golden studs. Her hair remains the same but is now tied with two golden dread cuffs. Personality Yuria has a doll-like personality, rarely smiling. She is shy but also a refreshing person. Yuria is extremely naïve and doesn't know much about human culture, which can cause problems. Etymology Yuria (ユリア) has no particular meaning but if spelled in English, it could be spelled as "Julia". Nijiiro (虹色) like the other characters, represent her powers. Niji (虹) means "rainbow" and iro (色) means "color" therefore meaning "Rainbow Colored". Yuria Nijiiro would mean "Rainbow-colored Yuria". History Like Rin Shirayuki, Mitsuki Hanamori and Shiori Hoshina, Yuria came from the Magic World where she then arrives in the human world for the first time and is amused by all the new things she's learning. Tiara had asked Yuria to come to the human world to investigate why Momoka's Majoka Porte went missing, successfully tracking down the reason. Coming to the Human World, she would assist the other warriors secretly whenever they were in trouble. When Rin, Mitsuki, and Shiori began to suspect Masahiko, Yuria unveiled Jama Hiko's mask to reveal his true identity. Yuria remains a mysterious being as her background and reason for her being incredibly powerful is unknown. MagimajoPures Transformation Holding her Majoka Iris with her left hand, she creates a circle with two fingers pointed out whilst saying "Open the Majoka World". The screen of her Majoka Iris glows as the logo jumps out before popping back in again. When the doors are opened, Tiara stands before her glass ball to activate the transformation with her arms open. The Majoka Iris spins around with its jeweled tip glowing before landing into Yuria's hand where she creates a rainbow-colored star. The star glows and the Majoka Iris is being filled with rainbow-colored power. When it finishes Yuria appears on the screen. Posing, rainbows fill the area and Yuria spins saying "Majoka Stage Start!". Her gloves, hairband, and eye makeup appear. Yuria's dress glows and she spins away until a unicorn carousel appears with Yuria then replacing one of the unicorns to reveal her wearing her warrior uniform. Dancing, the details on the dress appear. Looking up, a magic glow comes out of the top of Yuria's head to show a unicorn horn which turns into her Majoka Iris. Finishing her dance she says "Rainbow Diamond Yuria" and completes her transformation with a pose. Finally, she ends the sequence with "Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures, Sparkling Magic Purelize!". Attacks Rainbow Milky Fantasy (レインボーミルキーファンタジー): ' Yuria's special move. It is similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. '''Aurora Dream Revolution (オーロラドリームレボリューション): ' A 5 person attack, it is similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Items '''Majoka Iris (マジョカアイリス): A tact-like weapon used to attack and cast spells. Compared to the other girls Majoka Lumina's, this tact also allows her to transform. '''Majoka Jewel (マジョカジュエル): '''A ring to use in transformation. Powers & Abilities She is Magic Warrior of the "Unicorn Spirit" and her Majoka Jewel is the "Rainbow Diamond". Currently, she has proved to be the most powerful warrior as she can use two spells at the same time and can also summon a shield. She is also able to attack in Royal Form without actually having a transformation and a uniform change. Rather, her Majoka Iris is what powers up. Category:Magical2 Category:MagiMajo Pures Category:MagiMajo Pures Cast Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Rainbow Heroine